


you can hear it in the silence

by corporate_hotline



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining, dtao3, i dont know how to tag this just trust me, maybe? you could call it that, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporate_hotline/pseuds/corporate_hotline
Summary: it was 3am on a tuesday when dream first realized he was in love***alternatively, dream admiring george for 1000 words
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	you can hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> title from taylor swift's "you are in love"
> 
> ***disclaimer***  
> i do not genuinely ship dnf. you might not believe me because i wrote this lol, but i genuinely don't. i wrote this because they have stated that they are okay with it, and i need practice, and their characters/personas are nice blank slates for me to practice some characer-focused writing with. if they ever state they are no longer okay with this, i will take it down. 
> 
> ok anyways  
> this was very rushed (written in one night) and not beta'ed so please lmk if there are any errors. i wanted to do a character/relationship study of sorts, and this popped into my head, and i ran with it. 
> 
> i hope you like it!! :)

It was 3AM on a Tuesday when Dream first realized he was in love.

The streams had long ended, their last tweets had been sent off, their friends had all left the call. It was just him, George, and the all-encompassing silence of the warm Florida night. 

When it happened, George was explaining a new code he was working on, his video camera still on as he points to various things on the screen even though Dream can’t see them. And when it happened, Dream was pretending to listen.

He couldn’t focus on the words George was saying, only the distinctive shape of his mouth as he speaks and the small smile that comes over it when he gets to the part that he’s proud of.

It was 3AM on a Tuesday, and George wouldn’t stop talking, and Dream couldn’t stop thinking. 

Dream watched George’s brow furrow as he considered the code on the screen, and he thought of how much he would like to run his thumb over the spot and smooth out the lines. As George pointed wildly at the screen and the long sleeves of his hoodie fell over his small hands, Dream thought of how George’s slim fingers would fit so nicely in between his own broad knuckles. George pushed the sleeves back up, and Dream thought of his wrists, of how dainty they seemed, of how Dream could probably pin both of them using just one hand.

But it was when George giggled at one of his own dumb jokes that Dream realized he wasn’t just fantasizing. He wasn’t just projecting his need for closeness onto his best friend. He wasn’t just lusting after the only available option.

He truly loved him.

Dream loved the way he smiled, the way he pouted at the slightest inconvenience, the way he looked when he’s deep in concentration. Dream loved the way George spoke, his lilting vowels and strange Americanisms that he picked up from being friends for so long, and Dream loved that he had that impact on him. Dream loved the way George sounded when he was sleepy, voice low and words slurred, almost as if he’s drunk, but not in a sloppy way. Dream loved the way George had a different laugh for different people, and Dream loved the one that was reserved just for him. It was loud and boisterous and somewhat shrill, but it was full of joy, and light, and love, and all Dream wanted to do was make him laugh like that again and again. Dream loved how George always picked up his calls, no matter the hour, and Dream loved how he always answered it with the same gentle tone, the same soft “Dream?” no matter the setting. Dream loved how George always used his name in conversation, and he loved how he only called him Clay when they were having one of their late-night vulnerable talks about things they wouldn’t dare bring up in the light of day. Dream had grown accustomed to his online name, in fact, he might have started to prefer it over his given name, but the way George said it made it sound like a prayer straight from the mouths of angels.

Dream loved him, all of him, plain and simple and sure.

Why Dream felt the need to have this revelation at this exact moment, he wasn’t entirely sure. Maybe it was the loose and easy tone of George’s voice. Maybe it was the way he curled up in his chair, comfortable enough in front of Dream to tuck his legs up underneath him like he normally does off-camera. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t slept in 20 hours, and neither had George, and their conversation wasn’t making much sense anymore, but it didn’t matter, because they got each other.

Whatever the reason, Dream knew two things at that moment.

One: He loved George with his entire body.

Two: Dream might die if he doesn’t tell someone this immediately.

But as he opened his mouth, ready to cut off whatever George was saying and lay his soul out bare, he came to a second revelation.

George might not react particularly well to this sudden conclusion.

They’ve had discussions of the future before. Once with Sapnap as the three of them made contingency plans for the future of their careers. Once after a donation on a stream asked them how they planned on staying friends even when their social media presences fade. Once after Dream got drunk for the first time, and George kept him company on the other end of a Discord call. But they had never discussed it in this capacity, in a way that could affect one or both of them so profoundly that there’s no way they can recover from it.

And they’ve certainly never had any discussions that seriously delved beyond the realm of a completely platonic friendship. Sure, Dream will flirt on stream, and George will send him risque messages because he knows no one will believe Dream when he tells the truth, but they were never serious.

Or, at least, Dream was never serious. Intentionally. There was the slight possibility, of course, that his light teasing and playful jabs were actually rooted in his deep longing, and he was never really joking at all. But that seemed like a thought for another day.

But George, George wasn’t like him. George didn’t give affection easily, and when he did say something sweet or kind, he always meant it exactly as it came off. George wasn’t the type to hide behind a joke or to wrap the truth in thick blankets of sarcasm and narcissism. Surely, if George had feelings for Dream that he wanted to be known, Dream would have picked up on it.

Right?

“Dream?”

His name on George’s tongue cut through the haze and brought him back to reality. “Have you heard a word I said, or am I just talking to myself?” George said.

Dream smiled softly, although George couldn’t see it, and dragged a hand down his face. “I’m sorry,” he said by way of admission. George let out a huff, and on the screen, Dream could see the puff of air shifting the stray hair that fell onto his forehead. To his delight, George didn’t move a hand to fix it.

“It’s fine. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m just,” Dream paused, his eyes locked on that all-too-familiar crease of concern in between George’s eyebrows. “I’m tired. I think I should get some sleep.”

George nodded slightly and stifled a yawn with his fist. “Yeah, you should. I probably should as well.” George clicked around a few times, presumably closing some tabs, before looking back at his main monitor, at the spot where Dream’s face would be, if he had a camera. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, then?” George said, a small smile on his lips.

“Of course,” Dream replied. “Goodnight, George.”

“Goodnight, Dream.”

Dream stared into George’s eyes until his image disappeared off the screen. He powered off his computer but stayed in his chair, gaze unfocused as he sat in the dark.

And in the safety of his room, in the safety of the pure silence that only comes at these hours of the night, he opened his mouth and uttered those three words that had sat in his heart for far longer than they had been on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending frustrated you lollll. i wanted to leave room for a continuation depending on the feedback on this, so please, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!! i want to hear what yall thought <3
> 
> thank u for reading, and have a nice night :D


End file.
